A Monster of a Mission
by Cynder2013
Summary: When a boy is kidnapped by Dr. Drakken, Kim, Ron, and Rufus go to New Salem to investigate and may or may not end up biting off more then they can chew. All Monster High stuff with the weird animation is ignored. Rated K , just in case.


A/N: THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED.

-Cynder2013

* * *

It was Friday and Kimberly Anne Possible couldn't be happier. She was completely free for the entire weekend. Dr. Drakken was in jail, Shego was on vacation, Duff Killigan was visiting family and all the other 'villains' were preoccupied with stuff that did not include villainous deeds.

Kim began humming as she walked to her locker after her last class. Even the Tweebs would be out of her way as they were headed to a weekend science camp (she was slightly worried that the camp would be destroyed after they were done with it but she figured that the camp was built to handle experiments gone wrong). There were no missions in sight for Team Possible.

Kim opened her locker and immediately her good mood faded. Wade gave an apologetic grin.

"Hi, Kim."

Kim sighed. It wasn't that she disliked missions; it was that in the past week she'd been jumping from fight to fight without so much as a coffee break in between. Still, she tried to look a bit more upbeat.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she caught the embarrassed look in his eye. "Please don't tell me Drakken's broken out of prison already."

Wade coughed. "I won't tell you."

Kim sighed. "What's he up to this time?"

Wade explained that Drakken's henchmen had been seen in a security video stalking a teenage boy.

"The camera was tampered with though so that's all we saw. I'm sending the video to the Kimmunicator."

Ron arrived just as the video finished downloading.

"Hey KP. Hi Wade." He said. "What's up?"

Kim looked from Ron to the Kimmunicator to Wade then back to Ron again.

"Oh. We have a mission?" Ron asked.

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocked.

"Duh." He yawned.

"What he said." Wade agreed. "Kim, could you watch the video please? You might see something I missed. Though, that's highly unlikely."

Kim, Ron and Rufus gathered around as the video rolled. They watched as Drakken's red clothed henchmen followed behind a boy dressed in grey slacks, blue shoes and a yellow shirt with a checkered sweater vest overtop. They were only able to see the boy from the back but even without seeing his face it was clear to Kim that he had no idea he was being followed. Kim leaned closer to the screen.

"KP.I can't see." Ron complained.

"Sorry ,Ron." Kim moved back just as the screen turned black.

"Well?" Wade asked.

"I think he's wearing earplugs." Kim speculated.

"Is he?" Wade questioned. He played the video again. "You're right Kim, the kid's wearing earplugs."

"Why would he do that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Wade said, frustrated.

"Is there any other info you can give us, Wade?" Kim requested. Wade nodded. His fingers flew on his keyboard and his eyes darted over his computer screen. Finally he spoke.

"We've got a hit on your site, Kim." He pulled up a picture. "Does this look familiar?"

Kim and Ron both nodded.

"Where're we going, Wade?" Ron asked. Wade grinned.

"You ever heard of New Salem?"

-KP-KP-KP-KP- KP-KP-KP-KP-

"Thanks for giving us a ride Mrs. Salvador!"

Kim, Ron and Rufus were sitting in the back of a blue helicopter. The brown-haired blue-eyed women at the controls grinned.

"It's no problem Kim; you're the one who gave me a hand when my copter and I went down in your school's football field."

Kim giggled.

"That was totally no big. My dad's a rocket scientist, I learned a few tricks."

Mrs. Salvador pulled a lever, opening the door and releasing a rope ladder.

"Here we are. Good luck!"

Kim nodded to the pilot as she and Ron climbed down the ladder. They stepped off onto the street in front of a two-story grey brick house with a well-kept yard. As the helicopter flew off Team Possible ran up the driveway to the front door and heroically…rang the doorbell. They waited as a bell rang inside the house.

"So…KP." Ron asked in a whisper. "What are we going to do?"

"Ask questions." She muttered in return.

Finally they heard the clattering of feet and the door was opened by a tall man, whose reddish-blond hair was drenched in sweat and falling into his face.

"Hello, hello." He said breathlessly. "You must be Kim Possible and Ron…Stoppable, yes?"

The two teenagers nodded, Ron a little shocked that a stranger knew his full name.

"Good, good. We've been expecting you but, ah, we were told that there would be three of you. Someone called Rufus?"

Rufus popped out from Ron's pocket.

"Hiya!"

The man didn't look at all fazed by the sudden appearance of a naked mole rat. He stood to the side of the door and opened it a bit wider.

"Do please come in. My wife is in the basement."

Ron gulped. Kim rolled her eyes at him and together they walked into the house.

-KP-KP-KP-KP- KP-KP-KP-KP-

Calling the room that the man led them to a basement was a complete understatement. It was more of a gym/mad scientist's lab/video game haven, and that still didn't describe exactly how _much _the room was. 

"Wow." Ron gasped as he caught his first sight of the shelf full of games.

"Concentrate, Ron."

"Sorry, KP."

In the gym corner a slim women with short-cropped brown hair was beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. The man walked over to her and stood right in front of the bag. The women stopped aiming punches at it and listened to whatever the man was telling her. She nodded and together they walked over to Kim and Ron.

"Hello." She said.

Kim smiled. "Hello Mrs. Jekyll. I'm Kim Possible and…"

Mrs. Jekyll cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Dan and I know who you are. Now, how are you going to help us find our son?"

Kim gulped. "We were hoping to ask you a few questions."

Mrs. Jekyll sighed. "Of course you are. Let's go upstairs. Dan dear," she addressed her husband who had moved to tinker with something in the lab area of the basement, "leave your experiments for a moment please. Nothing will explode this time."

Mr. Jekyll pushed back his hair and turned off a Bunsen burner. "This has to sit for a few hours anyway." The Jekylls headed upstairs leaving two confused teenage heroes behind them.

-KP-KP-KP-KP- KP-KP-KP-KP-

Sitting on a couch in the Jekyll's living room, Kim finally got a chance to study the couple. Dan Jekyll was wearing a lab coat over his jeans and t-shirt, he had slightly pointed ears, orangey-brown eyes and yellow tinted skin (Kim assumed this was from spending most of his time in a basement laboratory). Sydney Jekyll (she had introduced herself properly after they had been seated) was wearing a track suit and had light blue eyes to go with her dark hair. Neither of them was behaving like a worried parent whose child had gone missing.

"So…" Ron started, and then he looked at Kim. "What are we doing?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Please excuse him." she said to the two adults. "He'd forget his head if it wasn't attached to his neck."

Sydney Jekyll laughed a small, worried laugh. "Our son is the same sometimes. We're worried that…" she trailed off.

"That he might not know how to get back home from wherever he is." Dan Jekyll supplied. Kim nodded.

"Do you know where he was going when…?" Kim paused, trying to figure out how to articulate her question.

"Drakken, eep!" Rufus squeaked helpfully. Mr. Jekyll nodded as if he understood perfectly what Rufus was trying to say.

"He was going for dinner at a friend's house." He answered. "They called us when he didn't show up."

"Who was this friend?" Ron asked, trying to get in on the questioning act.

"Dr. and Mrs. Stein's daughter." Mrs. Jekyll smiled slightly, "They're very close friends. I think I have a picture somewhere…" She stood, presumably to search for the photo. Her husband opened his mouth to say something but before either of them could do anything the doorbell rang. The four humans and one mole rat looked at each other, confused.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Kim asked. The Jekyll's shook their heads. "The kids should all be at school, their parents are working and H…Jackson wouldn't ring the doorbell." Mr. Jekyll crept to the door and looked out the peephole. He sighed in relief and looked back into the living room.

"It's the mailman." he informed them, opening the door. "Nice to see you, Clark."

The mailman nodded at him. "Nice to see you to, Dan. You have guests?" Dan nodded.

"Son back yet?" Clark asked, shuffling through the letters he was holding.

"Not yet."

"Well," Clark handed a handful of letters to Dan Jekyll, "we'll keep an eye out for him. Just ask us if you need anything."

"Thanks, Clark." The mailman nodded to Dan and Sydney and walked back towards the street, whistling. Mr. Jekyll closed the door and walked back to the living room, sorting through the mail.

"Bill, bill, junk mail, junk mail," he muttered as he sat down. "Hang on." He stopped shuffling through the envelopes. "A letter for us, dear." he said to Mrs. Jekyll. She gestured for him to open it, which he did.

Dan Jekyll read the letter and began to turn pale. His wife noticed this and immediately took the letter from his hand and skimmed over it. _She _began to flush blue and rushed out of the room. Feet clattered on stairs and the sound of pounding fists rang up from the basement, presumably the punching bag getting pounded to dust.

Kim picked up the letter from the floor where Mrs. Jekyll had dropped it. As no one protested, she began to read.

_To Dr. and Mrs. Jekyll,_

_Greetings._

_ I, Dr. Drakken, have kidnapped your son Jackson and will be holding him hostage until you give me what I want. You must leave all your notes, serums and inventions in unmarked packages on the doorstep of 17 Hemlock Avenue if you wish to see your son again. _

_Thank you kindly,_

_Dr. Drakken_

As the newly confirmed _Dr._ Jekyll all but ran to the phone, Kim looked to Ron and said, "Well, now we know where to look." 

-KP-KP-KP-KP- KP-KP-KP-KP-

In his evil lair/ rented house paced back and forth in front of the cage in the living room that held a very annoyed Jackson Jekyll.

"…and then once I've collected all of the monsters and their inventions,"

"I know, I know." Jackson interrupted morosely, "You'll take over the world. You've said that ten times already, it's getting old. And really, monsters, you're absolutely crazy."

Of course, the great Dr. Drakken ignored the child who_ clearly_ didn't understand his genius. He was about to start talking again when there was a coughing sound from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with…

"Kim Possible's sidekick!?" Ron Stoppable threw his hand in the air.

"Really?" He complained for the umpteenth time, "My name is Ron Stoppable. Ron. Stoppable. It's not that hard to remember!"

Drakken rolled his eyes. "Whatever Don." Then he shifted from foot to foot. "Ah, is Kim ill today?"

"Looking for me?" Drakken spun around again, therefore not seeing Rufus jump out of Ron's pocket and scamper towards the cage.

"Kim Possible?!" He shouted. Then he groaned. "Why do I _always_ do that?" He complained to no-one in particular.

"No idea." Kim replied. "As Shego isn't available at the moment why don't we just skip the fight and you let the kid go?"

"I'm not a kid." Jackson muttered quietly. The two archrivals ignored him. Rufus had reached the cage and was climbing the grid of bars to reach the lock. When Jackson noticed this he went completely silent as to not draw attention to the mole rat.

"How about no?" Drakken replied. "Henchmen!"

A dozen red-clothed men swarmed the room, packing themselves into the main hallway of the house. A few of them tripped due to lack of space; even though it had two floors it was a rather small house.

"Do you want us to destroy this place?" Ron asked. Kim sighed, she had hoped to get out of this without a fight, Shego wasn't around so a fight really wouldn't have any worth. Sadly, it seemed that had different ideas.

"Throw them out!" he ordered the henchmen. Kim and Ron both dropped into their fighting crouches.

"Bring it on!" Ron shouted. Suddenly there was a crashing sound. Everyone looked around in slight confusion, even Kim. The crash came again.

"What on earth is that?" Drakken asked. He went over to the window and peeped through the curtains. He jumped back in alarm at what he saw and was opening his mouth to issue orders when the back door was broken down. Then a jet of flame melted the window, and would have hit Drakken in the face had Kim not knocked him out of the way.

"Scorchin'!" a voice shouted.

A blue girl entered through the wreckage of the door, followed by a boy with sharp teeth peeking out of his mouth and another girl with green skin and stiches. From the window came a boy who bore an uncanny resemblance to Dan Jekyll.

"See? Was better. Not burn down house." The blue girl said to mini-Dan, who grinned.

"Buuuuuut…I got to make a better entrance."

"Here to save cousin, not be in play." The blue girl countered. The two of them didn't seem to notice the crowd of people staring at them. The Frankenstein look-alike girl coughed to try and get their attention. When that didn't work she walked between them, moving effortlessly despite her mile high heels.

"Abbey, Heath! You kinda have an audience." She gestured towards the group of henchmen, the two teen heroes and Drakken, who had been knocked out when Kim pushed him out of the way of the blast of fire. The blue girl, Abbey presumably, shot one last look at mini…at Heath. Then she stepped forward.

"Who are people?" she asked. The other three teenagers stood shoulder to shoulder with her. Whether by accident or on purpose they had blocked the two exits their entrance had created.

"Merggh." Drakken groaned, holding his head. When he saw what was happening he blinked a few times then shouted, "Monsters! Attack them!" Being either too stupid or too scared to know any better the henchmen sprang into action. Abbey rolled her eyes like the attack was just a slight bother, puckered her lips and blew. A wave of frost rolled over the henchmen and Drakken, freezing them solid. It stopped just short of the cage that held Jackson. Kim and Ron would have been hit as well but they ducked out of the way as the frost spiraled towards them.

"Nice job, Abbey." the other boy congratulated. Abbey shrugged. "Was easy."

Ron and Kim stood and all attention was turned to them.

"Who are you?" the boy growled stepping forwards. Heath's eyes began to glow orange.

"HEY!" Jackson jumped between Team Possible and his assumed friends. Rufus scampered towards Ron, yawned and leapt into his pocket for a nap. Jackson got crushed in a hug by both his cousin and the green girl. They stepped back when he complained about not being able to breath.

"They're friendly." He said, nodding to Kim and Ron. "They got here just before you showed up, they were helping."

Jackson's friends muttered among themselves.

"Bring them with." Abbey decided.

"Frankie?" the other boy asked. The green girl stepped forwards. "Got it Clawd." Her hands cracked with electricity.

"Whoa." Ron stepped backwards, knocking over a henchman ice sculpture. "Don't we get a say in this?" Kim couldn't help but agree with him. Who were these people anyway?

"We're bringing you with us." Frankie explained. "But you can't see where we're going."

"That sounds like kidnapping to me." Kim decided. "Come on Ron." They started to head for the front door, then, without rhyme or reason, Ron crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Kim spun in alarm. Then, without warning, she felt a fist that she couldn't see hit the side of her head.

Then everything went black.

A/N: Yes this is unfinished. I want to know if people will actually read this. If they don't then there really isn't a point. Anyway, tell me if you want me to continue.

-Cynder2013


End file.
